


Outtakes

by elenyar



Series: Now Lay Me Down To Sleep [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crack, Fluff, Horror, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenyar/pseuds/elenyar
Summary: A series of drabbles and one shots set in the same universe as the main fic "Now Lay Me Down to Sleep". Each chapter is a stand alone and would deal with events hinted but not elaborated in the main fic or just background stories of certain characters.





	Outtakes

**Author's Note:**

> Outtake 1: The Incident That Shall Not be Named

**Day 37 :**

Jaehwan looked at the broken body and the hammer in this hand blankly. In his mind, he knew he should feel remorse or panic for his actions. Yet at this point, all he could feel was a vague sense of triumph.

She's gone. Done for. And it feels so good.

Jaehwan can't help but laugh almost maniacally. He had finally lost it. In the end, is this what he was finally reduced to? A monster?

For the sake of his love, Jaehwan would do anything. Even if he turned into a monster a thousand times over, he would still do this. His only regret would be that Minhyun would hate him if he ever finds out.

Jaehwan was so absorbed in his thoughts that he did not realise that he was not alone until it was too late to hide the evidence of his crime.

"Jjaenie? What are you doing?" Seongwu leaned and peered over Jaehwan's shoulder curiously.

"Wait... Isn't that.... Jjaenie-ya, what have you done?" Seongwu gasped in horror at the scattered body parts.

The gravity of the situation at hand finally sank its claws deep into Jaehwan's mind.

"Seongwu hyung, I think... I think I have done a terrible thing. You have to help me, hyung! Please!"

 

***

**Day 1:**

It was the beginning of an end.

A dreadful, horrendous and gruesome end. They just didn't realise it yet.

From the moment She stepped into their lives and Minhyun set his eyes on Her shapely form, Jaehwan should have known.

"Jaehwanie, look! Isn't She a beauty?" Minhyun gushed excitedly, hugging Her close to him.

Jaehwan smiled fondly at his lover's enthusiasm. In a way, he could understand why Minhyun was so captivated with Her. Furthermore, anything that made his favourite Minhyunie hyung light up with joy is a definite 'A' plus in his book.

Right?

 

***

**Day 11 :**

"Minhyunie hyung! Hyung, we finally have a day off. Lets go for a movie date," Jaehwan exclaimed eagerly as he barged into their shared living room.

However, he stopped short when he saw Minhyun lounging on the couch with Her sitting way too close to him for Jaehwan's comfort.

When Minhyun reached out to touch Her, Jaehwan knew he had lost.

"Sorry Jaehwan-ah, but I already have plans for today." Minhyun cast the vocalist an apologetic look.

Jaehwan's vision zeroed in on Minhyun's long graceful fingers unconciously caressing Her supple body, then to the fox-like man's bright earnest eyes.

_I am not jealous. I am not jealous. I am positively, extremely, without a doubt green with jealousy, who in the thirteen levels of hell am I kidding._

Jaehwan plastered on a smile to hide the growing uncharitable thoughts in this head.

"Please Jaehwanie... I'll make it up to you?" Minhyun rubbed his palms together in a pleading manner.

Jaehwan wavered. "Very well. I'll catch you later?"

"Sure. Have fun," Minhyun pulled Jaehwan into a hug and pecked him chastely on the lips.

As Jaehwan turned to leave, he glanced at Her suspiciously. He trusts Minhyun, but he certainly did not trust Her.

Not one single bit.

 

***

**Day 21:**

"I am about to go crazy! Absolutely crazy," Jaehwan pulled his hair in frustration and flopped bonelessly onto Daniel's bed.

"Are you listening to me, Daniel?" Jaehwan shot the blonde haired man betrayed looks.

Daniel hummed noncommittedly with his tongue peeking at the corner of his lips as his fingers flew over his laptop keys; absorbed in his game.

"It is getting worse. I swear She planned all this. She has been giving me all these smug looks whenever I see Her with Minhyunie hyung. She is the devil incarnate, Daniel!"

"You're over reacting, Jaehwan-ah. How could She be planning anything at all?"

"See? If you have fallen for Her charms as well, how could my sweet Minhyunie hyung resist? I'm doomed," Jaehwan moaned.

"That is pure nonsense. I couldn't care less about Her. All of this, is merely your misplaced jealousy clouding your judgement." Daniel gestured wildly.

"How can I not be jealous, Niel-ah? Minhyun hyung was sleeping with Her, on the same bed. Our bed," Jaehwan hid his face in his hands, despondent.

"But the two of you don't share the same bed," Daniel pointed out matter of factly.

"Exactly."

"That's because the bed provided to us are too small to fit two grown men." Daniel rolled his eyes at Jaehwan's over the top antics.

"Look, Minhyun hyung adores you. That is an undeniable fact that anyone could see. You should talk to him regarding his obsession with Her if it bothers you so much. He'll understand," Daniel continued, abandoning his game. It was a lost cause anyway with Jaehwan distracting him. He patted his best friend's arm comfortingly.

"Even you noticed that he is obsessed with Her..."

"Did you deliberately miss the part where I said Minhyun hyung loves you?"

"This is killing me, Daniel. I have never felt like destroying something so much in my life. I swear, if She steps out of line again I would end Her," Jaehwan ground his fist and palm together in an uncharacteristic burst of anger and repeatedly punched Thomas the Seal to vent.

"You were not listening to what I said at all," Daniel shook his head ruefully and rescued his second most favourite seal from Jaehwan's clutches.

"You are right. I should find Minhyunie hyung. I musn't leave them alone together," Jaehwan snapped his fingers and left like a hurricane, leaving collateral damage in its wake.

Daniel stared after Jaehwan and sighed wistfully. He hugged Thomas tight and buried his face into the soft fluffy material of the body pillow.

"You are lucky Jaehwan. At least you know Minhyun hyung loves you. On the other hand, I..."

 

***

**Day 33:**

"Jinyoung hyung, what is Jaehwan hyung doing on your bed?" Daehwi whispered, pointing at Jaehwan who was balled up and rolling inconsolably on the said man's bed.

Jinyoung shrugged. "He is having a Minhyun hyung related crisis."

"Again?" Daehwi asked, aghast.

"Jinyoungie-ah, the conflicting world of adults is so cruel. Never grow up and remain as my cute innocent dongsaeng, okay?" Jaehwan moaned, his voice muffled by the pillow he face planted into.

Daehwi looked at Jinyoung worriedly. "He has now reached 'that' stage?"

"Apparently he found Minhyun hyung cooing and serenading to Her, yesterday," Jinyoung whispered back, shaking his head.

"He wasn't just cooing and serenading to Her. He praised Her purring sound. Do I not purr well too, Jinyoungie? Don't I?" Jaehwan ranted.

Jinyoung winced. He didn't think Jaehwan heard him and now the older man has launched into another tirade.

This is bad.

"Let's just go, Jinyoung hyung. Nothing would get through to him when he is in this state." Daehwi tugged Jinyoung out of their room.

"Maybe we should get Minhyun hyung?" Daehwi asked once the door was shut behind them.

Jaehwan's incoherent screaming in the background was muted by the heavy closed door. 

Jinyoung thought for a moment but eventually decided against it. "The hyungs will sort it out themselves."

 

***

**Day 37 (Continued):**

"Seongwu hyung, I think... I think I have done a terrible thing. You have to help me, hyung! Please!"

Seongwu gazed at Jaehwan's desperate countenance and each of the scattered body parts in succession.

"We still have time to get Jisung hyung to save Her." Seongwu suggested but was brutally cut off by Jaehwan.

"Are you nuts, Seongwu hyung? No way! I am not giving Her another chance to seduce Minhyunie hyung. Please help me dispose of the body. We must keep this under wraps, between the two of us."

Seongwu stared at Jaehwan's half crazed but pitiful eyes and made an executive decision.

His fellow brother had suffered enough and most importantly, Seongwu would never refuse a chance of extra blackmail material to lord over Jaehwan.

"Get the luggages. We can hide the separate pieces in them and transport them out secretly. I'll bring the car around. We'll meet at the underground car park."

 

***

**Day 41:**

"Has anyone seen my Dyson Cyclone V10 vacuum cleaner? I can't seem to find Her anywhere." Minhyun asked the room at large where all the Wanna One members were congregating for their monthly movie marathon.

Everyone shook their head, but Jinyoung, Daehwi and Daniel eyed Jaehwan in suspicion. They knew about the secret grudge and resentment the main vocalist harboured towards that particular cleaning appliance.

"Ah!" Seongwu exclaimed without warning and thus, drew everyone's attention and scrutiny away from Jaehwan.

"I'm sorry, Minhyun. I lent the vacuum cleaner to the ahjumma next door a few days ago because her's broke and she hasn't returned it yet," Seongwu explained.

"But the ahjumma moved out yesterday?" Minhyun stated, puzzled.

"That's too bad. Maybe she took it with her when she moved. I'm so sorry Minhyun-ah."

"It's okay. I guess it isn't your fault. You were only being helpful." Minhyun smiled reassuringly and settled down beside Jaehwan for the movie.

Jaehwan mouthed a silent thank you to Seongwu in which the raven haired man returned with a discreet thumbs-up when no one was looking.

The truth of the vacuum cleaner's end will be kept secret between the two of them and invariably, this would strengthen the bonds of their unbreakable brotherhood.

 

Maybe.

 

***

**Day Unknown (but Definitely Way Much Later):**

"Honestly Seongwu, it isn't very nice of you to blackmail Jaehwanie regarding the vacuum cleaner incident." 

"Minhyun... You knew?" Seongwu's forehead knitted in confusion.

"I am a touch telepath, he is my boyfriend, and his thoughts are as loud as his laughter. I'll let you do the math."

"Is this your sneaky way of poking fun at my math abilities?"

"Not the point, Seongwu. Please focus." Minhyun rolled his eyes, his fingers tapping impatiently on his arm.

"But if you actually knew what really happened, then why didn't you say anything? Jjaenie was absolutely terrified that you would be mad or worse, break up with him."

"Well, he was so jealous that it was unbearably cute. I can't help but tease him a tad longer. Whether he did destroy the vacuum cleaner or not didn't really matter to me."

"You are extremely evil, Minhyun-ah. Just what did our angelic Jjaenie got himself into by associating with you?" Seongwu gasped in exaggeration.

"I thought there was a mutual agreement between the both of you to not crack any Angel or Death related puns and jokes?"

"He's not around to hear this. So the rules doesn't apply."

"Anyway, the whole point of this is that you don't get to tease Jaehwanie about the vacuum cleaner. Not anymore," Minhyun pressed.

"Yes. Yes, your threat is duly noted and recieved loud and clear. I swear, you are even more possesive and protective of him than anything else."

"Like how you are over Daniel?" Minhyun jabbed at Seongwu playfully.

"Shut up, Minhyun." Seongwu bit back without malice, ears burning with embarrassment.

 

 

END 


End file.
